1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interlocking method for manufacturing the inflation products. More particularly, the present invention relates to the sheet bars which are punched into a plurality of pairs of complementary blanks, wherein a single blank or both the complementary blanks from the sheet bar can be allocated in a sophisticated arrangement with a joint member so as to form the supporting structure of inflation products, and therefore the scrap can be eliminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present inflation products, such as the air mattresses, the family-pool, and the self-inflating air-bed, etc., the flexible plastics are the principle sheet bar for composing the structure of these products. Basically, the structure of any inflation products comprises at least two pieces of plastic sheets jointed together and the closed space is formed therebetween. Then, the inflation product can be worked as long as the adequate air is injected into the space between two pieces of the sheets. The following will separately describe the conventional structures of these inflation products: the air mattresses, the family-pool, and the air-bed, and make a comparison between the same products with the interlocking inflation products according to the present invention.
The family-pool, as shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, is in comparison to the interlocking pool shown in FIG. 1C and FIG. 1D;
The first conventional air bed, as shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, is in comparison to the interlocking air bed shown in FIG. 2C to FIG. 2E;
The second conventional air bed, as shown in FIG. 3A to FIG. 3C, is in comparison to the interlocking air bed with the annular tension belts shown in FIG. 3D to FIG. 3F;
The third conventional air bed, as shown in FIG. 4A, is in comparison to the interlocking air bed with the arrangement of the interlocking tension belts shown in FIG. 4B to FIG. 4G;
The air mattress, as shown in FIG. 5A, is in comparison to two kinds of interlocking mattresses air shown in FIG. 5B to FIG. 5J.